With love always
by Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost
Summary: Inuyasha has run off to find Kikyo yet again but things aren't as they seem. Kikyo trys to kill Kagome Inuyasha saves her. Later on in the story someone new will come in and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will find out a turth.Hey I wll update soon! I fixed it!
1. What have you done

I do not won anything of Inuyasha.

Part/ chapter one What have you done?

Kagome slowly walked in the woods looking for the half demon Inuyasha. The wind played with her raven black hair as she walked. All of a sudden a soul collector zoomed passed her.

She knew the half demon would not be far away from where it headed. She sighed he would be with Kikyo and more then likely they would be talking about their love for one another. It broke Kagome's heart to have to think of them together, but she still went on to find them.

Soon she stopped in the middle of the woods, to find Kikyo alone sitting in a tree. Kagome tried to leave unnoticed, but failed has she walked she stepped a on a small stick and Kikyo looked right at her.

"What are you doing here" Kikyo showed anger as she spoke.

"I...was...looking...for...inu" Kagome was cut off by Kikyo yelling.

"HES NOT HERE NOW" Kikyo yelled at the girl.

Kagome looked confused "What do you mean by that" Kagome backed up as she spoke.

"He left to go look for you" Kikyo's eyes showed hate as she reached for her bow.

Kagome backed up even more "What do you n n need that f for?" for some reason Kagome was more scared then she had ever been.

"To kill you, why else?" Kikyo no longer showed any sign of emotion.

Some time between Kagome's question and Kikyo's answer Kikyo had gotten her arrows and had got ready to fire. She pointed it at Kagome's chest before she could think Kagome screamed "Inuyasha" Kikyo shot the arrow and Kagome dodged it right before it hit her chest, but it still hit her in the arm. Kagome cried out in pain and fail to the cold hard earth. Kikyo walked to the girl who now laid on the ground. Kikyo got another arrow ready and pointed at the girl on the ground.

Back with Inuyasha

Inuyasha was headed back to camp with a small smile on his face. He had good news to tell Kagome is why he had the smile on his face. Until he heard Kagome scream his name. He ran to where it came from and realized Kagome was where Kikyo had been.

Once he got closer he could smell Kagome's blood in the air and got worried. Once he was closer he could see Kagome on the ground and Kikyo standing over her about to shoot an arrow at Kagome. Inuyasha ran towards them and yelled "Kikyo No" but it was too late by the time he reached them Kikyo shot the arrow and it hit Kagome's chest with a thud sound. Kagome let out a quick scream before she passed out. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. But all Kikyo did was smile back at him. Inuyasha knelt down beside Kagome and picked up her still body carefully. She was alive but wouldn't't be for long and Inuyasha knew he had hurry and get help. He ran with Kagome in his arms not once looking back at Kikyo.

After only a few moments of running Inuyasha reached camp but to him it seemed like hours. Sango was the first to notice his return.

"Inuyasha have you seen Ka" she stopped herself once she saw what Inuyasha held in his arms.

"What happened?" Miroku was the one who asked.

One word was all Inuyasha said "Kikyo" as he laid Kagome on her sleeping bag. He looked down at Kagome her once white top was now red with her own blood. He had to hold back tears.

"Go get her medical supplies" Inuyasha ordered the shocked Sango and Miroku and they said nothing and did has they were told .

Inuyasha quickly pulled the arrow out of Kagome's arm and than the one in her chest. She let out a quick yell well still passed out at each arrow being pulled out. Shippo and Kirara who had been sleeping, awoke because of Kagome's yelling. Sango and Miroku came back next to Kagome and Inuyasha with the supplies. Sango handed Inuyasha the medical supplies and he treated Kagome's wounds. She would live all it would take now was time and rest.

"Will Kagome be alright?" asked a worried Shippo.

"Yes, now get some sleep alright" Sango tried to calm the little kit.

After about an hour everyone except Inuyasha was asleep. He sat up all night next to Kagome. The next day shortly after sunrise everyone was up except Kagome.Sango made some food and everyone but Inuyasha (and Kagome she's not awake) ate the food.

"You need to eat something Inuyasha!" Miroku told the half demon. Holding a cup of Raman to his face.

"I'm not hungry!" Inuyasha growled.

"Alright, well, when do you think we should get going again?" Sango asked trying to get the half demon's mind off of things.(Kagome, Kikyo)

"We can stay here until Kagome gets better!" Inuyasha informed his friends. Who looked at him in shock.

Inuyasha looked at the ground most of the day. Unless Kagome would move in her sleep and than he would look at her. Finely that night Inuyasha ate some Raman and about an after everyone went to sleep he sat next to Kagome and fail asleep.

About two hours before sunrise Kagome woke up. The fire had died out so it was dark. She called out Inuyasha's name. He woke and whispered her name he was right next to her and put his arms around her and she did the same. They held each other until the sun came up.


	2. Look out! its a demon?

I still own nothing

Part / chap 2 Look out! It's a demon?

The rest of the gang had woke up to find Inuyasha holding Kagome. Sango just blinked

"I think we should go for a walk lady Sango" Miroku smiled at the confused demon slayer.

Kirara and Shippo are still sleeping. Miroku got up to walk away and stopped to wait for Sango, who had finely snapped out of it and looked at the monk. Who was standing there smiling she got up and stood by him.

"Alright I'll go for a walk with you, but try anything and you'll be one dead monk" Sango Informed him with the same smile he had on

. The two walked out of sight and left Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Kagome didn't seem to mind or even notice. Inuyasha on the other hand had a dumb look on his face.

Shippo and Kirara still haven't woke up.

The trees were covered in dark green leafs, that danced with the early morning wind as Sango and Miroku walked. They had been walk for about 15 minutes. Neither had said a word and Sango was getting tried of it. After about another 5 minutes she spoke up "Why are we out here?"

Miroku stopped walking and so did Sango. He turned to look at her "To give them some time" he smiled yet again. "They need some time alone, as do all couples" the smile never left his face.

Sango was turning red by now "And what is that supposed to mean?" she sounded mad but he could tell that she wasn't.

All of a sudden the forest became uneasy and they both sensed a demon. The trees around them started to move as if something was jumping from one to other getting closer to them.

Sango pulled out her Large boomerang and trough it the tree behind Miroku "Watch out" she yelled He rolled out of the way and a figure was knocked out of the tree .They approached the figure laying on the ground with it's arms covering it's face. Miroku took a good look at it. "It's a demon?" he was confused.

Sang and Miroku looked to each other.

"Please don't hurt me" came a very low and fast voice and they both looked down at the demon, it was a she as she took her arms a way from her face and slowly got up.

She was in a sky blue skirt that was down to her ankles with slits passed her knees. Her top was the same color as the skirt and it showed her much of her belly and had long selves. She had a sword at her back and a whip at her side and small bag tied to her hip. She had bright blue eyes sliver hair but they couldn't tell how long since it was up. At the top of her head were sliver dog ears. She was about in an inch shorter then kagome and looked about 15 human years of age. But her claws and fangs stood out very well and she had on no shoes.

Sango was shocked to say the least "You're a half demon aren't you?" Sango asked very sweetly.

"Yes bu… but Please all I want to do is find my Brothers and help stop Naraku, so please let me go" the half demon said in almost a whisper.

"Wait, your trying to stop Naraku?" Miroku half shouted at the girl who whimpered in return and Miroku felt bad.

After she let a whimper she was afraid "By the gods please tell me you don't work for him" came the girl's voice as she took a few steps back from the two.

"NO" Sango was shocked at how loud her voice was when she said it. She put her hand over her mouth and Miroku put his hand on her shoulder.

The girl was a little relived "good, that's good to know"

Miroku sat on the grass. "Might I ask did Naraku do something to your brothers?"

"50 years ago" the half demon almost mumbled.

Sango now sat on the grass as well looking up at the sky "Would you mind telling us about your brothers and what you know of Naraku?"

The half demon looked at them weird "It's a long story"

"That's alright with us" Miroku smiled and the half demon sat down across from the two "oh I'm Sango and this is Miroku what is your name?" The half demon looked down at the ground "Ksaya" (Just to let you know how to say it Kay-Say-a).

Ksaya looked at the two again "I've never met any of my family I was raised by a miko in a human village and I would help to protect it. After she died the new miko let me live with her and about a half a year ago Naraku came to attack my village. He was looking for something. The miko told me to stay hidden. I don't know why but I did as I was told. He killed everyone in the village before he found me and he was still looking for whatever it was and that's how he found me, he was shocked but then he smirked and told me of my brothers and how he tricked one of them 50 years ago. my oldest is my half brother Sesshoumaru and my full brothers name is ….."

She was cut off by Sango "Inuyasha"

"Yeah how'd you know" these people were just too confusing.

"We know him" it was Miroku who spoke up this time.

Back at camp Inuyasha and Kagome are still sitting there. Shippo and Kirara are asleep. Inuyasha notices a demons scent coming from where Sango and Miroku went.

"Wait here Kagome, I'll be back soon" he left with out giving her time to answer.

When he reached them he was beyond shock to see Sango and Miroku sitting and talking with a demon. So he jumped in landing in between them "what's going on?"

"Inuyasha you'll never believe" but Miroku was cut off

"So you're Inuyasha?" asked Ksaya.

"You want to make something of it?"

"No" was all he got in return.

"Inuyasha she is after Naraku" Sango pointed out.

"Why" he looked at her.

"For what he did to my village" Ksaya's voice was low.

"Why would a demon care about a village" Inuyasha made it seem more like a statement than a question.

"Ok now that sounded cold, and um I'm a half demon" she pointed to her self.

"Let her at least come back to camp with us and explain her self" Miroku was trying to be the voice of reason and had no clue why she hadn't told him she was his sister, then again how could that be?

"Fine what ever lets go then" came Inuyasha's voice as he went back.

Why didn't you tell him" Sango was confused.

"Because I don't think he would have believed me. Please don't tell him I will when he gets to know me, alright?"

Sango didn't want too, but she agreed and then they to were on their way back to camp.


	3. A kidnapping and redying dead

Still no own

Part 3 Kidnapping and re-dying dead

No one talked on the way back, everyone was lost in there thoughts.

'I wonder why she doesn't want to tell Inuyasha. I hope Kagome is ok' were Sango's thoughts.

'I don't like idea of this demon coming with us…..I hope Kagome makes ramen' (if you don't know whose thoughts those were then wow) thought Inuyasha.

'Why doesn't Sango want to have kids with me' Miroku thinks as he looks at Sango (he doesn't even think of Kagome man).

'This was a very very bad idea. Their gonna kill me maybe I should just turn and ran away'.

Then a reddish brown blur hit Inuyasha.

"You stupid Baka you left her alone and she took her away" Shippo was crying

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha was confused

"KikyocameandtookKagomeawayanditsallyourfault" Shippo said all at once.

"What Kikyo has Kagome!" uh oh Inuyashas mad.

Inuyasha ran back to the camp and found Kagome was gone he followed her scent and along with it was Kikyo's. He followed their scents until he reached a clearing. What he saw in the middle of the clearing shouldn't have been such a shock but it was. Kikyo stood in the middle of the clearing with a knife to Kagome's throat. Inuyasha took two steps towards them and stopped.

"So, Inuyasha have you come to get my stupid copy back?" she smiled coldly at the Hanyou. All she got in return was a growl. "Its time to choose me or my copy".

'This is it. He's going to pick Kikyo and I'm going to die I guess he never really did love me' Tears came to Kagome's eyes as she was thinking 'At least he will be happy with her'

Inuyasha's bangs covered his eyes "Kikyo let her go"

'Did he just say to let me go?' Hope filled Kagome's heart.

"Your not really going to pick my copy over me are you, Inuyasha?"

"Her name is Kagome and she may have the same soul as you but shes not your copy!"

"So is that your choice? Do you care more for her then I?" Kikyo put the knife harder against Kagome's skin and small line of blood appeared.

"Fine I hope you're happy with your choice" Kikyo said as she through Kagome to the ground and walked away passed Inuyasha towards some trees.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome "Are you alright" she nodded yes "I'm sorry I didn't protect you" Inuyasha said looking away.

"Don't be sorry, you saved me" Kagome said leaning on him.

Kikyo couldn't stand the sight of them and if she couldn't have him no one could. She was behind him bow and arrow ready to fire "DIE INUYASHA" She yelled as she let the arrow fly.

Inuyasha and Kagome both turned their heads at the yelling miko but it was to late the arrow was about to Inuyasha.Iit suddenly stopped in mid air even Kikyo was frozen. The only things not frozen were Kagome and Inuyasha. They looked at the frozen miko and saw a figure standing behind her, it was that half demon girl. She had her hands out and she wasn't moving except for her eyes.

"Whats going on" Kagome was now confused and Inuyasha had no clue either.

"Move out of the way of the arrow, alright" Ksaya said still not moving but the two did as she asked. The two came and stood by her and Kikyo. Ksaya let her hands down and took two steps back and than the miko and arrow unfroze.

Kikyo's point of view. If Inuyasha won't come with me then he sure is not going with my copy. I yelled out and watched as my arrow went flying they both turned their heads but its to late and in a blink of an eye they were gone. My arrow hit the earth were Inuyasha should had been. "What" was the only word that escaped my lips. I turned around there stood Inuyasha and my copy, but also someone else.

Back to normal point of view.

"I can't believe you still want us dead" Inuyasha sounded hurt.

"Kikyo is that you?" now all eyes were on Ksaya.

"Your that half demon that miko Sora raised aren't you" Kikyo asked emotionless as usual.

"Yeah and you're the Miko who pinned my brother to a tree for 50 years!" Ksaya put a hand to her mouth when she realized what she had just said.

"WHAT" came Inuyasha's and Kagome's voices.

Only one thing came to the half demon's mind, and that was to run ,and that's what she did.

Kagome and Inuyasha both turned and looked at the way Ksaya left. That is when Kikyo took a chance and attacked Inuyasha head on with the knife from before.

Inuyasha used his demon speed and knocked the knife from Kikyo's hand. She just came at him again. He moved out of the way and Kikyo fall to the ground.

Kikyo landed on her own knife. Souls went flying out of the now once again dead miko.

Her body turned back to clay and above it stood the soul well part that she had of herself. "Finely I'm free! I'm sorry I tried to kill you so many times. I was trapped by hate from when I died. I hope you both can find a happy ending" and with that Kikyo's soul went into Kagome. She passed out and Inuyasha grabbed her before she hit the ground.

I'm sorry it was short all 3 of em have been sorry. In the next chap I'll bring Sessy into it oh come on lets hear it for fluffy Sesshoumaru gives cold look to me "Stop calling me Seesy and Fluffy you baka nigne" Hey I'm not a nigne I'm ¼ demon and a miko and alotta other stuff and a queen of my kingdom so zip it. "You just told me your secret nigne" oh yeah none is suppose to know that hey I am not a nigne. Anyways please R&R or Sessy may get mad looks at me weird "Why would I care?" Cause I am the writer of this fic and I can let Rin do your makeup Nahahahah. "Whatever" Evil look from me then a smile thanks for reading and yes I had to put that bit with my and the great fluffy Byes


	4. Oh brother, don't kill me if ya find me

I own nothing

Part 4 Oh brother, don't kill me if ya find me

Inuyasha was shocked to say the least.

The look on his face was unreadable and he said nothing as sat and watched the fire. Today had been a very, very long day, Kagome had almost been killed by Kikyo, and Kikyo did die and some weird half demon said she was his sister which seemed impossible which nothing seemed impossible anymore.

'Maybe shes my half sister and Sesshoumaru's full sister, no shes younger then me and a half demon too. But it just seems so impossible, she ran off after admitting she was my sister. Maybe we should look for her, no she's a half demon she can handle herself and anyways it could just be a trap set by Naraku.' Inuyasha's thoughts were cut short by a horrible scent, non other then Sesshoumaru (Fluffy) and another scent 'oh great' he had to deal with this now.

"Sesshoumaru" he said out loud not really meaning to. "Wait, is he here?" Kagome asked the half demon (sorry to make it sound like people are stupid but me couldn't think L ) 'hes more then likely come looking to take the steel-cleaving fang (I got that from the manga).

Off in a field Ksaya was sitting in a tree thinking of what to do when an odd scent hit her nose. It was a full demon kindda like her own and Inuyasha's "it must be Sesshomaru" the half demon girl thought to her self.

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin were walking down river when Sesshomaru found the scent of half demon that smelled just like Inuyasha ,only female. "Jaken watch Rin" The demon lord said as he walked towards the scent. "But milord" The toad went unheard.


	5. A pure mind wins

I do not own Inuyasha and never will!

Part 5 A pure mind wins

On the last Chap

_Inuyasha was shocked to say the least. The look on his face was unreadable and he said nothing as sat and watched the fire. Today had been a very, very long day, Kagome had almost been killed by Kikyo, and Kikyo did die and some weird half demon said she was his sister which seemed impossible which nothing seemed impossible anymore. 'Maybe she's my half sister and Sesshoumaru's full sister, no she's younger then me and a half demon too. But it just seems so impossible, she ran off after admitting she was my sister. Maybe we should look for her, no she's a half demon she can handle herself and anyways it could just be a trap sat by Naraku.' Inuyasha's thoughts were cut short by a horrible scent, non other then Sesshoumaru (Fluffy) and another scent 'oh great' he had to deal with this now. "Sesshoumaru" he said out loud not really meaning to. "Wait is he here?" Kagome asked the half demon (sorry to make it sound like people are stupid but me couldn't think __L__ ) 'hes more then likely come looking to take the steel-cleaving fang (I got that from the manga). This one part is still a bit messed up sorry._

Off in a field Ksaya was sitting in a tree thinking of what to do when an odd scent hit her nose. It was a full demon kindda like her own and Inuyasha's "it must be Sesshomaru" the half demon girl thought to her self.

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin were walking down river when Sesshomaru found the scent of half demon that smelled just like Inuyasha only female. "Jaken watch Rin" The demon lord said as he walked towards the scent. "But milord" The toad went unheard.

The next part

"What are you?" the shock of the question alone was enough to knock Ksaya out of the tree.

The half demon got back up to come face to face with none other then Sesshomaru "What are you?" he repeated his question.

"A half demon, who are you?"

"I am Sesshomaru, lord of the Western lands" Sesshomaru looked down at the half demon "why do you smell like my half brother Inuyasha?"

For some unknown reason Ksaya felt afraid of her half brother. "Because I am umm his sister"

"That is impossible. Father did make two of you horrible half-breeds" Sesshomaru stated, no emotion on his face or in his voice.

The half demon Ksaya looked from her left to her right.

"That's what I keep hearing. But I'm not sure how it worked out but I was told growing up a st…..story of how I came to be."

"This Sesshomaru does not care to hear the words of a worthless half breed such yourself. Your kind should not be in this world" Sesshomaru drew his sword. "So I will take you out myself"

With Inuyasha and friends.

'Damn what does Sesshomaru want?' Inuyasha was headed towards the two scents. Kagome was on his back raiding. Sango was on Kirara, Shippo was with Sango. Miroku ran alone along side his friends.

They came across a sight that shocked them all.

Ksaya and Sesshomaru were fighting in a field and the odd part was the half demon girl was still alive.

Ksaya snapped her whip at Sesshoumaru's sword to keep it back, but it did little as the sword broke the whip in two. The half demon jumped back as the full demon's sword was coming toward her. She landed 3 feet away from the demon "That the best you got?" The half demon girl called in an annoying way.

Sesshomaru jumped into the air and vanished. The half demon girl turned around to watch in horror as Sesshomaru landed behind her. He grabbed her by her hair; it was pulled up until he grabbed her by it.

"Sesshomaru why don't you fight someone your own size?" Inuyasha yelled at his half brother while running up to the scene.

Sesshomaru let go of the half demon and turned around to face Inuyasha. "So, the other half breed finely shows up"

Inuyasha took out his sword and stood his ground.

Sesshomaru did the same.

A new fight was on; the two half brothers were moving so fast within the beginning of the fight that the human eye could hardly see them. All that could be hared was Inuyasha yelling Sesshoumaru's name once and the clash of swords.

"Inuyasha, be careful" Kagome yelled into the madness of the fight.

The half demon girl got up, her hair fell down and was longer then Sesshomaru's. She walked into the fight (not a wise move huh?) and once she stood between the two brothers then she let out an un-human sound that was so high pitch both dog demons had to cover their ears.

"Now that that's over, can we all just talk about this?" The half demon asked sweetly.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"hm" was Sesshomaru's reply.

"That was not how I was thinking the fight would end" Shippo said from behind Kagome.

"Yes, indeed" Miroku Said getting closer to Sango (At a time like this)

"Do you really think she's their sister?" Sango asked Kagome in a low voice.

"I don't know for sure but…" What ever Kagome was going to say was cut off.

Sango was redder then a tomato"MIROKU" Sango started chasseing The monk in circles around the field and now everyone was watching the new madness that unfolded…….even Sesshomaru couldn't help but to watch.

Within about 7 minutes the monk had 3 red marks on his head from Sango and she was headed back towards Kagome once she was done with the monk. "He'll never learn will he?" Shippo asked yet again behind Kagome.

"Shippo why are you hiding now? The fight is over" Kagome turned to look at the little fox demon.

Shippo puffed out his chest "I'm not scared" He let out his breath he had been holding. "Its just, Sango looks scary when she's mad at Miroku".

"Oh" was all Kagome could think to say to the little fox.

"You two do know I'm right next to you, right?" Sango asked kindda confused.

"AHH" both Shippo and Kagome jumped into the air.

"I'll take that has a no" Sango said blushing.

"Enough of this crap, what's going on and who are you really?" Inuyasha yelled while he looked at the half demon girl. "Cause I've been thinking and there's no way you could be my full sister!" He yelled again.

"Wow! The half demon idiot actually was thinking" Sesshomaru was pretending to be shocked just to annoy his little half brother.

"Don't start with me Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled while grabbing his sword.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled not wanting another fight to start.

"Cool" Ksaya watched her brother kiss the earth. "If you'll let me explain I may have an answer" Ksaya looked to everyone in the field.

"Yes, would you please" Kagome said sweetly.

"Glad to" Ksaya started her story. "Okay Along time ago I was told a story. My father was killed protecting my mother. Well one night my father and mother missed each other so much that they were allowed another night together. My father even got a body for that night and so did mother. that was how I came to be. I was told that my mother knew the life I would have being the child of a dead demon lord so she took me on the night I was born to a miko named Sora. I was raised by her. When she died I just lived with the next miko of the village and so on. One day the miko of my village, Tayra found a piece of a jewel that was a pinkish color. She told me to watch it and one day I was to give it to the Great Miko Kagome, that is when I would meet her. But before I ever met you Kagome, Naraku attacked my village looking for it. He killed everyone, before Tayra left to go fight she told me not to let him get the piece of jewel no matter what and she told me to hide. He found me and told me of who I was and that he would let me live. He said it was because it would be more fun that way. So I went on to try to find you two" she looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"I went to human and demon villages looking and never found you! I look for about six months. And than today in the woods, I found Sango and Miroku, after some demons working for Naraku tried to take my jewel piece and that's how I ended up here"

She walked over to Kagome and unties her bag from her side and goes through it. "Here I think this belongs to you" Ksaya said handing the piece of the jewel to her.

"But it's still pure, how?" Kagome questioned the half demon girl.

"Oh, I trained to be a miko with Sora has I was growing up, so I am a demon Miko"


	6. No such thing! She is for real!

I own nothing of Inuyasha I am sick of saying it!

Part 6 No such thing! She is for real!

"There is no such thing as a half demon miko!" Inuyasha infromed the girl looking at him.

"Yes, there is, and your one too!" the girl infromed him.

"Yes, she is right, Inuyasha if her mother was a miko." Miroku was taking up for her? How could he? Inuyasha was upset.

"Inuyasha, your mother was a Miko..." Sesshomaru tailed off.

"What?!?" thinking 'No one ever told me my mother was a miko.' Maybe that's why he has a thing for them?

"um...you guys I just met yall and Naraku could be lying. So I'm a gonna leave now..." Ksaya started to walk off. Inuyasha was going to have none of that. He grabbed her by the arm "Your not going anywhere!" He growled. The half demon Girl whimpered in return.

" I hate to say this, she does have our father's scent and your mother's, with her own." Sesshomaru said looking upset?!?

Inuyasha smelt the girl. She did smell kindda like Sesshomaru and himself. But witha female musk and scent of a flower he had never smelled before. (Roses) Plus a bit of vanilla?

"You are my sister" Inuyasha said kindda oddly. He let go of her arm. She started to rub it. He must of held her too hard. "Sorry"

She lifted her head and stopped rubbing it "It's okay" she looked to everyone "and now I'll be going."

"No! You will not!" Inuyasha had just found out he had a sister. He was not about to let her leave maybe never to see him again.

"I have matters to tend to." Sesshomaru went back to Rin and Jaken.

Ksaya looked to her brother Inuyasha, "So what you want me to join your group?" she laughed

"That would be a great idea!" Kagome half shouted.

"Agreed" Came Miroku's voice.

"It might be nice" Sango sounded sad. She had started to think of her younger brother. Inuyasha had never met his younger sister and already she had faced Naraku. She didn't want her friend Inuyasha to know how it felt to lose a brother or sister to Naraku.

"If she's mean like Inuyasha I don't want her to join!" Shippo answered

"You little brat!" Inuyasha started but stopped. "Guess its a greed your joining." Inuyasha smiled since he had won.

Ksaya looked the group 'By the gods what I have gotten myself into?'

After a long moment. "I guess I'm part of your group" Ksay smiled. It might be good. She had been alone for the last six months and hated every moment of it. She had a family, she really did. She started to cry, out of happiness and sadness. Happiness since she met her brothers and had people to be with. Sadness cause she remembered what happened to her village.

This was going to be hard for everyone to get used too.

A/N I will try and keep updating both of my stories. it just soo hard between College and life and now dating. School can be hell so why not read it? look at my other stories. Please review thanks.


End file.
